Noche de rosas
by Queen Smash
Summary: Ness y Lucas tienen gustos distintos... pero eso no impide su pasión... compruébalo en este fic. LEMMON Y YAOI NessXLucas


Noche de rosas

Era una de las más tranquilas noches de la mansión de los smashers. Ness y Lucas regresaban de Smashville luego de tener que hacer las compras de la semana… y besarse detrás de un callejón.

-Oh Ness… me duele le boca…- le dijo Lucas sonrojado, con la camisa un poco rasgada.

-Probablemente no puedas comer esta noche…- le dijo Ness muy cerca de Lucas… acosándolo.- ¿Sabes? Quizá podríamos ofrecernos a pagar los recibos mañana…- le susurró en el oído, causando que el novato se pusiera aún más rojo de lo que estaba.

-Bueno ya, hora de cenar Lucas.- le dijo Ness.

-Sí… mi última cena antes de irme mañana por la noche a esa reunión familiar…- dijo Lucas pensando en lo que haría en los próximos días.

-… Te extrañaré…- le dijo Ness.

-Ay, gracias Nesu, pero no te preocupes, vuelvo en 2 días- le dijo Lucas apretando una de las mejillas de Ness.

Antes de llegar a la mansión, Vieron un camión raro, con un letrero al lado que señalaba: Florería Smashville

-¿Flores? ¿Para qué?- se dijo Ness.

-No lo se, creo que es fue por…- y Lucas empezó a recordar lo que pasó hace una hora:

_-N-N-Ness… sigue… sigue…- gemía Lucas mientras su amante lo besaba ferozmente en el cuello (de ahí que en esos momentos estuviera cubierto de chupetones)._

_-Oh Lucas… estás tan excitado…- dijo Ness al sentir una protuberancia en los shorts de ambos adolescentes._

_-¡A-A-A-Ah, Ness…!- gemía Lucas sin cesar, sintiendo como el veterano bajaba a su estomago y besaba con más fuerza, empezando a rasgar su camisa. Estaba a punto de quitársela cuando oyeron que alguien se acercaba, y se escondieron._

_-Oye amigo, recuerda que debes entregar este cargamento de rosas a esa mansión Smash.- dijo un señor saliendo de una florería._

_-Sí, lo sé, que para que esa tal Martha o como se llamara y unas princesas arreglaran un jardín, ¿no?- preguntó otro._

_-Sí, eso.-_

-Ok… ¿quién quisiera esas tontas rosas?- dijo Ness de manera ruda.

-P-Pues Ness… son lindas…- dijo Lucas sonrojado, sin decirle que amaba esas flores.

-Vamos, sólo le gustan a las niñitas como Marth.- dijo Ness riendo.

-Bueno Ness… ¿crees que soy una niñita?- le dijo Lucas.

-¿Qué?- el veterano tardó algo en entender.- L-L-Lucas… espera no…- le dijo Ness, pero el novato ya se iba a la mansión.

-Creí que no le hablabas a las niñitas.- fue lo último que le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Lucas…- Ness se quedó sin palabras.

Terminando de cenar, Ness fue rápidamente a buscar a Lucas, el cual se había ido lo más rápido posible del comedor.

-¡Lucas! ¡Lucas por favor, debemos hablar!- gritaba Ness tratando de hallar respuesta, pero no. Pasó casi media hora buscándolo, hasta que lo encontró:

-Déjame.- le dijo Lucas con marcas en los ojos. Había estado llorando.

-Lucas escúchame por favor.- le dijo Ness.

-Ness, no necesito escucharte. Ya fue suficiente.- le dijo el novato soltándose y despareciendo entre los pasillos.

-¡Pero Lucas…!- le gritó Ness antes de perderlo de vista.

-Maldito Ness… no sabe respetar lo que los demás quieren…- decía el rubio caminando por los pasillos, para llegar a su habitación, pero se topó con Peach.

-Oh, Lucas, ¿qué te pasó, ternura?- le preguntó Peach tan amable como siempre.

-Ness... piensa que las rosas sólo son para niñas... y a mi me gustan las rosas...- le dijo Lucas cabizbajo a punto de llorar. Peach lo miró compadecida, y le limpió las pocas lágrimas que derramó.

-Ay Luki... si Ness te quiere tanto es por una razón. Él nunca haría o diría nada para herirte, porque te ama.- le dijo Peach sonriéndole.

-T-T-Tienes razón...- le dijo Lucas sonriendo confiado.- ¡Iré a buscarlo!- le terminó de decir el rubio y salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Ness.

-¿Quién era?- Mario llegó junto a la princesa.

-Era Lucas, pero ya no importa, está bien.- le dijo Peach al fontanero.

-Que bien... ¿estás lista?- le preguntó Mario.

-Sí, menos mal que Kirby hoy podía cocinar en privado.- le dijo Peach dándole un beso a Mario, mientras la bola rosada subía al balcón con un sombrero y su cucharón.

-¿Ness?- Lucas llegó a la habitación de Ness, donde estaba el veterano recostado en su cama.

-Lucas... por favor, déjame...- le dijo Ness y Lucas lo interrumpió.

-No necesitas decirme nada...- le dijo Lucas dándole un abrazo.

-Lucas... gracias...- le dijo Ness correspondiendo el abrazo.- ¿Sabes?, te tengo una sorpresa.- le dijo Ness.

-Dime...- le contestó Lucas, y rápidamente Ness lo besó sin dejarlo moverse. Salieron de la habitación, y se dirigieron a la habitación de Lucas, la cual se les había olvidado que era la 3° a la derecha de Ness. Entraron en la primera y...

-¡Ah!- Zelda y Samus estaban desnudas, sólo con la tanga puesta, la segunda lamiendo cerca de los pechos de Zelda. Ella empezó a subir y subir hasta llegar a los pezones, haciéndolos erectos por la excitación.

-Mi princesa...- le dijo Samus seductora acariciándoselos y oprimiéndoselos con pasión.

-¡SA-SAMUS! ¡Ah!- gritó Zelda sintiendo la lengua de la caza recompensas en sus pezones, succionando y succionando con lujuria. Lucas por un momento se... excitó.

-¡Ahora viene lo pesado!- dijo Samus volteando a ver que Ness y Lucas estaban allí.- Pah, que importa.- dijo parándose en la cama con Zelda dejando ver a los chicos cómo retiraba la prenda de la princesa y lamía los labios inferiores de Zelda.

-¡Habitación equivocada, equivocada!- gritó Ness asustado saliendo junto a Lucas, dejando a las 2 mujeres seguir con sus actos pasionales. Entonces entraron a la segunda habitación, y...

-Oh Link...- Marth gemía mientras Link besaba su estómago desnudo, y su miembro se paraba. Ness y Lucas ya estarían traumados.

-Mi princesita... prepárate...- le dijo Link arrastrándose hacia abajo y poniendo su boca cerca del pene de Marth y... Ness y Lucas cerraron la puerta.

-¡OH LINK, SIGUE SIGUE!- se oyó desde dentro dejando a Ness y Lucas con la cara rara. En fin se dirigieron a la habitación de Lucas, y el rubio miró la sorpresa.

-Ven... Luke...- le dijo Ness seductoramente a Lucas en la cama, con la habitación cubierta de pétalos de rosa y con unas velas de vainilla que iluminaban con lujuria la habitación.

-Ness...- le dijo Lucas recostándose junto a Ness y cerrando la puerta. El trigueño empezó a besar con pasión a Lucas, haciendo que éste último soltara muchos gemidos de placer.

-¿Sí, mi linda niña...?- le dijo Ness.

-A-A-Ámame... por hoy...- le dijo Lucas sin aliento.

-Claro querido...- le dijo Ness poniéndose sobre Lucas y besándolo lujuriosamente, dejando salir algo de saliva de sus bocas que necesitaban juntarse.

El veterano empezó a ir más allá. Tomó del cuello a Lucas y, literalmente, le arrancó la camisa casi rompiéndola, dejando descubierto el suave torso del muchacho.

-Lucas, tu eres mi gran tesoro...- le dijo Ness poniendo su cabeza sobre el estómago del novato, para sentir esa sensación... que tanto lo volvía loco... Entonces empezó a besar a Lucas en el cuello, dejándole más marcas de las que ya había en el chico.

-Ah Ness... c-c-continúa...- gimió de placer el rubio, sintiendo los labios del trigueño apegarse a su cuello, causándole cosquillas y excitación, ésta última hizo que un borde saliera de su short.

-Lucas... eres tan fácil...- le dijo Ness quitándose la camisa para que Lucas contemplara el pecho de su amante.

Ness volteó a Lucas, para que la espalda de ángel del chico se mirara, lo abrazó por detrás, sintiendo la suave piel del chico.

-N-Ness... tú si sabes lo que hace feliz a un chico...- le dijo Lucas temblando, al saber el paso que seguía.

El moreno empezó a besar pasionalmente la espalda de Lucas, haciendo que el novato soltara gemidos sin parar. Se preparó para seguir lamiendo la espalda del chico. La lengua de Ness le causaba una sensación... bien placentera y adúltera a Lucas, al sentir el músculo rosar su piel, mientras Ness se sentía en el cielo.

-Lucas... te amo...- le dijo Ness y lo volvió a besar, juntando los labios de ambos controlados solamente por Ness. La lengua del veterano dominaba en ambas bocas, apresando a la de Lucas, la cual sólo de dejaba llevar. La habitación estaba ardiendo, por tanto calor emitido por sus cuerpos. Las manos de Ness acariciaban la piel de Lucas, como una feliz pareja demostrando su amor.

-Anda, tengo tanto calor...- dijo Lucas, y Ness lo miró con lujuria.

-Entonces... es hora de refrescarnos.- dijo Ness tomando los shorts de Lucas y removiéndolos cuidadosamente, para dejar ver los calzoncillos del chico, que tenían una cosa queriendo salir de ellos.

-N-N-N-Ness...- dijo Lucas viendo cómo Ness se quitaba su prenda de mezclilla junto a su ropa interior, dejando ver su miembro erecto. Ness arrancó de golpe la ropa interior de Lucas, para mirar su pene queriendo ser registrado.

-Lucas... eres tan excitante.- dijo Ness.

El veterano tomó con cuidado el miembro de Lucas. El rubio empezó a temblar por esa sensación. Ness empezó a lamerlo frenéticamente, causándole gemidos de placer y lujuria a Lucas.

-¡N-N-Ness...!- gimió el novato sintiendo la cálida lengua de Ness en su pene.

El veterano empezó a ser más agresivo con sus movimientos, metiendo el miembro de Lucas en su boca completamente, para empezar a estimular la punta de la erección.

-¡Ness, sigue, oh!- gemía Lucas sintiendo la saliva del trigueño en su miembro. Esa sensación hizo más fuerte su orgasmo, para que empezara la primera etapa del clímax.

De la punta del erecto órgano sexual del novato empezó a salir líquido pre-seminal, que Ness empezó a chupar y a esparcirlo por toda el área del novato. Su orgasmo empezó a ser más fuerte, hasta que Lucas no pudo contenerlo más y su eyaculación empezó. El moreno sintió ese líquido salado en su boca, mientras Lucas sentía una manía de placer en su interior

-Agh... esto está salado...- dijo Ness escupiendo el semen producido por el novato.- En fin, es tu turno.- le dijo Ness levantándose, con su miembro erecto ya y poniéndolo en la boca de Lucas rápidamente.

-Mhm... N-N-Ness...- el chico empezó a chupar con fuerza, mientras Ness no tardó en empezar a moverse para aumentar su placer. El órgano viril del veterano empezó a excitarse, tratando de aguantar el orgasmo, pero no pudo, y el semen del trigueño quedo repartido en la boca de Lucas, que intentó saborearlo y tragárselo, cosa que hizo.

-Bien Lucas... prepárate...- le dijo Ness poniéndose encima de Lucas, el cual estaba recostado boca abajo. El trasero del rubio se veía tan sensible. Ness lo tocó, y lo besó, causando un rubor del novato.

-N-N-Ness...- le dijo Lucas mirando al veterano levantarse con su miembro erecto y empezando a introducirlo en su entrada.

-Aquí vamos...- suspiró Ness empezando a moverse seductoramente, moviendo su pene en el ano de Lucas con fuerza.

-¡AH, NESS! Oh... ¡sigue, sigue!- gritó Lucas sintiendo el miembro del veterano dentro de él, convirtiendo todo ese dolor interno en placer...

-Lucas...- le dijo Ness retirándose y empezando a besar a Lucas con amor, cariño... más emociones se encontraban en esa habitación.

-Ness... te amo...- le dijo al oído el novato tratando como muchas veces de dominar en su propia boca, fallando como siempre por ser la victima de los labios de Ness.

-Lucas... perdón por todo...- le dijo Ness continuando con su labor, masajeando el cuello del rubio, sintiendo esa cálida y seductora piel...

-E-Eso ya no es nada... nunca me dejes...- suspiró Lucas.

-Primero muerto... te amo.- le susurró Ness dándole un último beso pasional en la boca, y acariciando sus mejillas.- Buenas noches...-

-Buenas noches Ness.- le dijo Lucas abrazando a Ness, el cual lo correspondió abrazándolo igual.

-Buenas noches, Lucas...- le dijo Ness cerrando sus ojos junto a Lucas, que se preparaba para salir mañana de su viaje... pero tal vez se iba a tardar un poco por ir a pagar los recibos...


End file.
